styleexperimento
by chicaaventurera
Summary: -¿Kyle?¿Y tus padres?- pregunto Stan. -Salieron, llevaron a no sé donde a Ike, pero pasa. Stan paso y ambos niños subieron a la habitación de Kyle, donde en su escritorio estaba el libro que les había dado la prima Peach.


Era una mañana de sábado, los niños se juntaron en la parada del autobús a jugar. En eso Cartman saco de su mochila una revista, donde en la portada había dos hombres besándose.

-Cartman- hablo Kyle- ¿que jodidos es eso?

-Esto, mi judío amigo, es una revista de gay porno

-¿Y qué es eso?- pregunto inocentemente Stan

-Es una revista donde aparecen gay besándose y cogiendo idiota- Contesto Cartman

-¡Eres un gordo mentiroso!-replico Kyle enojado- Dos hombres no pueden hacer _eso._

-¡Claro que pueden, Judío! ¡Veinte dólares a que pueden!

-Acepto gordito- dijo Kyle totalmente molesto.

Los niños se dirigieron a la casa de la prima Peach, acompañados por los otros niños que Cartman había llamado para humillar a Kyle en su derrota :Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Token, Jimmy, Timmy, Pip, Damian y Butters.

Kyle toco la puerta del departamento de la chica, que rápidamente la abrió y al encontrarse con los rostros de todos los chicos abrió la puerta completamente

-Pasen chicos, pasen todos- les invito a pasar a todos con una amplia sonrisa.

Los chicos habían conocido a Peach hace un tiempo, cuando esta quiso acosar a Kyle y luego se presento. Tenía un cabello corto como coco y negro, tez muy blanca y era muy alta.

-Entonces, ¿que es lo que pasa chicos?- pregunto la muchacha

-Prima Peach, queremos saber si es verdad que dos hombres pueden hacer _eso._

La chica se puso toda colorada y fue a su escritorio un momento, tomo un libro que estaba ahí y regreso con los niños.

-Está bien-dijo sonriente- aquí viene lo que ustedes buscan niños, véanlo de uno en uno, no todos juntos- y le entrego el libro a Cartman.

La chica los despidió y les abrió la puerta para que salieran.

Los niños se miraron unos a otros, cuando Cartman irrumpió señalando a Kyle.

-¡Mis veinte dólares, judío!

-Esta bien gordo- dijo y saco un billete que le entrego a Cartman, quien lo tomo muy feliz y le dio el libro a Kyle para irse bailando y cantando que había recibido dinero de Kyle.

-Muy bien, ¿quien tendrá primero el libro?- pregunto inocentemente Butters.

-Supongo que yo- respondió Kyle- iré a mi casa a leerlo.

Kyle se marcho a su casa y los demás niños hicieron igual, y más al rato Stan le aviso a sus padres que iría a la casa de Kyle. Cuando llego ahí, toco el timbre al cual Kyle abrió la puerta para la sorpresa de Stan.

-¿Kyle?¿Y tus padres?- pregunto Stan.

-Salieron, llevaron a no sé donde a Ike, pero pasa.

Stan paso y ambos niños subieron a la habitación de Kyle, donde en su escritorio estaba el libro que les había dado la prima Peach.

-Oye Kyle, ¿ya leíste el libro?

-¿huh? No, no lo he leído aun ¿lo leemos juntos?

-Hmmm...está bien- dijo sonriente Stan.

Kyle se paro y tomo el libro, luego se sentó en la cama junto con Stan y lo abrió.

-Mira Stan, es un comic- dijo Kyle señalando las viñetas

-Si, ya lo vi...pero es un poco diferente, ¿no?

-Supongo...hay que leerlo- dijo el niño del gorrito verde y con Stan se dispuso a leerlo, sin saber que lo que estaban leyendo era en realidad un dojinshi ya oí.

Los niños terminaron de leer el libro y lo cerraron, se voltearon a ver dándose cuanta que ambos estaban realmente sonrojados.

-Entonces...¿que hacemos ahora?-pregunto Kyle.

-No lo sé...-Stan le respondió totalmente sonrojado-...¿quieres...ahh...no...Sería algo estúpido.

-¿Que Stan?- pregunto Kyle

-Pues...intentar...ya sabes...lo del libro-dijo Stan comenzando a quitarse el gorro y dejando ver su cabello negro. Kyle se sorprendió, se sonrojo más y también se quito su gorro verde dejando ver su cabello rizo y pelirrojo.

-Está bien...hay que intentarlo- dijo Kyle tomando a Stan de la nuca y dándole un beso apasionado, a lo que Stan le tomo de la cadera y se abalanzo sobre el tirándole sobre la cama y desabrochándole la chaqueta. Kyle se sonrojaba mas y mas hasta que stan le subió la camisa y comenzó a chuparle y morderla las tetillas a lo que Kyle comenzó a gemir y jadear mientras que Stan siguió lamiéndole hasta llegar a su ombligo lamiendo alrededor de este y comenzando a desabrochar su pantalón y bajándole el bóxer para ver su excitado miembro.

-Kyle...si que estas excitado- le dijo a el pelirrojo volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa picara a lo que Kyle volteo su cabeza sonrojado.

-Y que me dices tú, Stan- le respondió volteando a ver el bulto de la entrepierna de Stan que se sonrojo. Kyle se paró un momento, le desabrocho en pantalón a Stan y le bajo el bóxer, tomo su miembro y comenzó a chuparlo de una manera frenetica, tomando el suyo propio y masturbándose.

-Ahí...non...Kyle...-gimió el niño de cabellos negros, observando el culo de Kyle y con su dedo índice lo penetro a lo que Kyle soltó su miembro.

-Sah...Stan...duele...-dijo el pelirrojo, pero el pelinegro le metió otro dedo, moviéndolo hasta que le metió el tercero dejándolo bien dilatado, le dio la vuelta y metió su miembro, dejo que Kyle se acostumbrara y entonces embistiéndolo duro.

-Aahh...Stan...ahí..¡Stan!- gritaba el pelirrojo el nombre de su amante, aunque esto duro poco pues como era inexpertos no se pudieron contener mucho.

-Aahh...Kyle...me corro..

-Yo...ahhh...tambien!

Ambos niños se corrieron, Kyle en la mano de Stan, y Stan dentro de Kyle.

-Te amo Stan- dijo Kyle, luego se recostó en el pecho de Stan y se quedo profundamente dormido. Stan le observo un rato, le dio un beso en los rizos pelirrojos y se quedo dormido junto a Kyle


End file.
